<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Friends Are In The Bathroom Getting Higher Than The Empire State by InkgooSupernova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912848">My Friends Are In The Bathroom Getting Higher Than The Empire State</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova'>InkgooSupernova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Winter System [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism Spectrum, Bickering, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Comfort No Hurt, Crack Treated Seriously, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Unreliable Narrator, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain was smiling at him when he looked up to him, and the warmth that filled his chest caught him off guard. He offered the Captain a cookie, that he realized too late that he already half-ate and just pulled out of his own mouth.</p><p>"Uh, no thanks, Big guy." The Captain held up his hands, an amused grimace on his face. The Soldier stared at him for a moment, before shoving the half-eaten cookie back into his mouth.</p><p>He felt so <i>good</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Winter System [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Friends Are In The Bathroom Getting Higher Than The Empire State</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based heavily on personal events. For legal reasons, this story is completely fictional.</p><p>In this universe, New York has decriminalized the recreational use of marijuana.</p><p>The title is a line from the song 'We Are Young' by Fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Soldier groaned as he leaned against the Commander's side. The van was moving far too fast and the world around him was spinning. He felt like he was floating above his body.</p><p>"Told'ya it would work!" He heard the Commander laugh next to him.</p><p>"If he gets sick in here it's gonna be on your head." He heard Agent Rollins bark from the front seat.</p><p>He glared at the glossy, tinted window of the van, sneering at his reflection. Why did he feel so inebriated? He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't even remember if the Commander and Agent Rollins really just spoke.</p><p>He was shaken from his thoughts as Agent Westfahl handed him what looked like a homemade cigarette, but it didn't smell like tobacco. He recognized it from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He thought of a sickly young man in a run down apartment. The memory came just as quickly as it went, a flash in the night.</p><p>He took the cigarette from Agent Westfahl and took a deep drag. He couldn't help the sudden coughing fit that tore at his lungs.</p><p>That was definitely <i>not</i> tobacco.</p><p>"You alright there, Bucky?" That was not the Commander's voice.</p><p>Bucky looked up from his hands. The world was spinning around him. He felt like he was floating into the atmosphere, or like a balloon floating up to the ceiling of the room.</p><p>"...What?" He stared at the other, trying to remember exactly <i>why</i> he was staring at him in the first place.</p><p>He heard a laugh next to him, deep and sudden, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. It felt nice, it wasn't hitting him or trying to pull his hair.</p><p>"I think it finally kicked in, you feeling alright?" It was Sam, sitting next to him on the couch, holding a small device that kind of looked like a thick, weirdly shaped spoon with a hole in the side of it.</p><p>That was a weed pipe, he heard someone say in the back of his head.</p><p>Right, they decided to smoke a bowl to take their mind off of things. Amazing that they could still get high after everything Hydra pumped into their body.</p><p>"Bucky, 'ya in there?" Sam spoke again, and he suddenly realized that he was asking him a question.</p><p>"What? Yeah, yeah no I'm, I'm good. I'm good." Bucky mumbled as he scrubbed his hands against his face, willing himself to focus. He couldn't remember when exactly the drugs kicked in, but what he <i>could</i> remember was why they started smoking in the first place.</p><p><i>"I can't." Bucky whimpered, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I can't, I need, I need </i>something<i>, Sam."</i></p><p>
  <i>He had been stressed for weeks. A constant barrage of nightmares, painfully vulnerable therapy visits that left them emotionally exhausted, and one too many fights with an increasingly frustrated Winter Soldier had them all on edge.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Quarantine was a bitch.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Here, I don't know how well this will work out, but a few years back they passed this law..." Sam began, letting Bucky hold his hand while he explained. "We might be able to get you something to help take the edge off, if you think it would be safe."</i>
</p><p>So as it turned out, New York decriminalized cannabis a few years ago. Bucky remembered when they first criminalized it, how mad he got knowing that one, he could no longer enjoy a rather enjoyable pastime of smoking out in the field, and two, Steve could no longer get any to help his aching bones and his nerves. He never understood why Steve was allowed to smoke it, given how bad his lungs were, but he could remember his Ma telling him that it could help with asthma some how. Who knew.</p><p>So here they were, sitting in their apartment in the tower, smoking a bowl with their boyfriends. This was not their first time.</p><p>Thanks to Steve's legit serum, it had no effect on him, so he decided to play moderator for the night in case the heavy, drug-induced dissociation went south for them. Along the same lines, thanks to Bucky's mock serum, he <i>could</i> still get drunk and high, albeit with significantly stronger brews and strains. Turns out Bruce had some major strains that he and Tony bred in order to help with his own anger-issues and keep him calm. So that helped.</p><p>Bucky sighed as he leaned back against the couch. It felt <i>so soft</i> against his aching back. He felt like he couldn't get mad right now, even if he was paid a million dollars. He let a chuckle escape his chest, letting the warmth overtake him.</p><p>"You good? Want any more?" Sam offered him the bowl, and Bucky shook his head.</p><p>"Nah, nah I'm good, thanks." Bucky mumbled, letting his eyes roll up to stare at the ceiling.</p><p>The Soldier glared, trying to focus on the slick ceiling.</p><p>Why did he feel so fuzzy and floaty?</p><p>Right, drugs. They agreed on this.</p><p>The Soldier silently stood from the couch, balancing himself for a moment, before wandering to the pantry. He managed to snag a bag of cheese fish-shaped crackers and a box of sandwich cookies. After raiding the fridge and finding a few chocolate bars that Bucky thought to stick in there before their smoke-session, he made his way back to the couch with his loot. </p><p>The Soldier groaned as he shoved a handful of the crackers into his mouth, relishing in the enhanced flavors that lit his brain up. They all felt things so much <i>more</i> when they were inebriated like this, like their senses were amped up to eleven.</p><p>The Captain was smiling at him when he looked up to him, and the warmth that filled his chest caught him off guard. He offered the Captain a cookie, that he realized too late that he already half-ate and just pulled out of his own mouth.</p><p>"Uh, no thanks, Big guy." The Captain held up his hands, an amused grimace on his face. The Soldier stared at him for a moment, before shoving the half-eaten cookie back into his mouth.</p><p>He felt so <i>good</i>.</p><p>"You doin' alright there, pal?" The Captain hummed, amused, as the Soldier attempted to rise from the couch. His balance was completely off, which led to a rather ungraceful tumble back onto the couch, half landing on the Falcon next to him. This display earned a hearty laugh from both of the men, which lead to the Soldier laughing in unison.</p><p>"Someone get me my camera, the <i>Winter Soldier</i> is <i>laughing</i>!" The Falcon practically cheered, patting him on the back. The Soldier couldn't help the fit of giggles that escaped him, as if someone was pulling strings attached to his face that kept his mouth in a bright smile. It didn't feel bad, not in the slightest.</p><p>Everything felt so <i>good</i>.</p><p>Abandoning the snacks that he had already forgot about, the Soldier made his way back off the couch and into the kitchen. His mouth was dry and he was <i>craving</i> something carbonated. He raided the fridge, poking his head around before finding a can of some soda that he couldn't recognize in his disoriented state.</p><p>"Captain!" The Soldier all but barked. "Help please!"</p><p>The Captain, having watched the Soldier the entire time, padded towards the Soldier and held out his hand.</p><p>The Soldier stared at the hand in confusion. He had already forgotten why he called the Captain over.</p><p>"You want me to open it?" The Captain gestured his open hand towards the can of soda in his own, and the Soldier suddenly remembered.</p><p>"Da, please." He held the can out to the Captain, who took it and easily popped the top. However, by the time the Captain tried to hand the can back to him, he had already wandered out of the kitchen and back to the couch where the Falcon was comfortably lazing. The Captain laughed and shook his head, following behind him.</p><p>"How are you two feeling?" The Captain asked clearly as he sat back down in his chair.</p><p>"I'm doin' great," The Falcon hummed. "Should we order some dinner?"</p><p>The Soldier wasn't ignoring them, he just couldn't focus on what they were saying. Instead, he was focused on the can of soda in the Captain's hand. The Captain hummed and held the can to him, and he took a swig of the carbonated sugar.</p><p>It tasted <i>glorious</i>.</p><p>"Soldier? How are you feeling?" The Captain asked again.</p><p>"Khorosho, spacibo." The Soldier hummed past the can pressed to his mouth. He wasn't drinking anymore, he just loved the feeling of the cool aluminum against his lips.</p><p>"Good, let me know if that changes, okay?" The Captain continued, earning a nod from the Soldier.</p><p>Then Jamesy saw the cookies on the coffee table.</p><p>"Can I ha'f one?" He asked, already reaching for the box on the table. Daddy hummed, all too familiar with how quickly they could switch out in these kinds of situations, and handed him one cookie from the box.</p><p>"Here ya go, lamb." Daddy smiled and it made his insides feel all warm and fuzzy.</p><p>"Thank'y'u." Jamesy chirped before biting into the cookie. He liked when Bucky did this kind of stuff. Everything felt not-scary and he felt like his body was as small as he was, or like everything around him was bigger. It made him feel nice.</p><p>The Soldier took another swig of soda before Jamesy could even swallow his cookie. They had issues remembering when one of them was already doing something.</p><p>After a coughing fit earned from the sudden choking, Bucky flopped back against the couch, rubbing his now aching head.</p><p>"Fuck you guys..." Bucky groaned, and Sam laughed.</p><p>"They're just excited, no big deal." Sam hummed, pressing a kiss to his temple, and that made him feel a <i>lot</i> better.</p><p>"Spacibo." The Soldier hummed, leaning into the Falcon's side and nuzzling his chin against his neck.</p><p>"Hey, you remember the rule." The Falcon all but huffed, squirming away from him.</p><p>Right. Rule number one: No sex while stoned.</p><p>The Soldier <i>loved</i> fucking when their body was high like this. Everything felt so much more intense but not painful, and the emptiness in his head kept the dark thoughts from creeping in while he <i>thoroughly</i> enjoyed himself.</p><p>But the rule was there for a reason.</p><p>For one, no one can completely consent while inebriated or intoxicated, <i>especially</i> not them. Two, with how quickly they could switch out by even the most minor of triggers, it was dangerous for the little ones' sakes.</p><p>So the Soldier sighed in acknowledgement and just leaned into the other's side, ignoring the slight swell in his groin.</p><p>Bucky couldn't remember what happened after that, but the next thing he knew there were several paper bags of food on the coffee table in front of them. Between the coughing fit and now, Steve and Sam managed to order delivery from a nearby chain taco restaurant.</p><p>Oh, fuck yeah.</p><p>After a small scuffle of <i>who</i> got to eat <i>what</i>, it was decided that-</p><p>The Soldier had already wolfed down all of their order.</p><p>"Hey, where's my crunch wrap?" Bucky huffed, digging through the now long-emptied bags and wrappers. Steve and Sam both laughed, earning a glare from him.</p><p>"Did one of you assholes eat my crunch wrap?" Bucky huffed, ignoring the way his metal hand moved to grab his drink. The Soldier took a sip before setting the drink back down, letting Bucky get back to glaring.</p><p>"No, one of <i>you</i> assholes ate it!" Sam laughed even harder with actual, honest-to-god <i>tears</i> in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh fuck you Soldier that was <i>mine</i>!" Bucky barked into the middle distance, earning a deep-chested laugh from the Soldier.</p><p>"Hey, it's all in the same stomach." Steve tried to reason, all too amused at his boyfriend's antics.</p><p>"Yeah but <i>I</i> didn't get to taste it! It was <i>mine</i> and <i>he</i> ate it!" Bucky huffed like a petulant school boy, crossing his arms and sulking into the couch.</p><p>The Soldier gave no fucks, leaning forward to grab his drink again. Baja blast freeze, what a treat!</p><p>Judging by the lack of disoriented playfulness, Jamesy and Winnie were completely unconscious, or 'asleep' as they liked to call it. That left only the Soldier and Bucky to fight for control.</p><p>The Soldier managed to get off of the couch and wander to the bathroom.</p><p>About fifteen minutes later, Bucky walked back out, having no memory of why he went in there. He felt all warm and fuzzy and lighter and-</p><p>Oh good <i>lord</i>, Soldier just jerked off didn't he?</p><p>"That was quick." Sam gave him a sly glance, earning a darkening glare from Bucky.</p><p>"He's an out of control horndog. He needs to be castrated." Bucky huffed, flopping back onto the couch.</p><p>"Don't care, got to cum, got to eat, <i>ya rad</i>" The Soldier hummed, relaxing into the couch in his afterglow. That earned an annoyed groan from Bucky and a fit of laughter from the other two men.</p><p>The Soldier hadn't realized he dozed off, but he woke up to the Falcon shaking his shoulder. He knew it was the Falcon because he was still on the couch, still in the tower, still all warm and fuzzy.</p><p>Still <i>safe</i>.</p><p>"Here, lets get you to bed." The Captain hummed, lifting him off the couch like he wasn't two-hundred and sixty pounds of muscle and metal.</p><p>Jamesy hummed and buried his face into Daddy's shoulder, doing his best koala impression by clinging to the other's chest. Daddy and Uncle Sam carried him to their big, warm bed and helped him get into his pajamas. He didn't feel scared, he felt warm and safe and <i>loved</i>.</p><p>Bucky groaned as the sunlight stabbed through his eyelids.</p><p>It was morning already?</p><p>"Wha..." Bucky sat up, rubbing his foggy head. Right, they got high last night. That always left them foggy and dissociated and switchy in the morning.</p><p>"Mornin', sunshine~" Steve hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, and Bucky sighed in response.</p><p>"How bad was it?" Bucky mumbled. They never had any memory of the nights where they got high, always relying on Steve to tell them the details in hopes that it jogs <i>something</i>.</p><p>"Not bad at all, although Soldier <i>did</i> eat your-" Steve was cut off.</p><p>"MY CRUNCH WRAP! YOU <i>BITCH</i>!" Bucky remembered.</p><p>They all shared a good laugh at that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Translations:</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Da: Yes<br/>Khorosho: Good<br/>Spacibo: Thank you<br/>Ya rad: I am happy</p><p> </p><p>  <b>References:</b></p><p> </p><p>The restaurant they ordered food from is Taco Bell, a common chain restaurant in the United States as well as other countries.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Brief Explanations:</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In this story, Bucky and the gang decide to get high to stave off the boredom of quarantine. Due to marijuana's effects on the brain, Bucky experiences higher levels of dissociation, causing the others in his system to switch out often and randomly. Due to this, they have specific rules in place as to avoid harm to any of them.</p><p>Each of them experience being high differently, but they all experience dissociative amnesia once the other switches out. This leads to events where one will do something without the other remembering.</p><p>At the beginning of the story, the Soldier is still in Hydra, where the rest of the STRIKE Team Alpha got the Soldier high for their own amusement.</p><p>These are based on <b>personal experiences</b> and are not a scientific basis or professional explanation for either DID systems or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency. No two people, let alone no two systems, are exactly the same. For legal reasons, this story is completely fictional.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>